bugheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Made Up Hero: Millipede Feaster
This hero doesn't exist in BH and was instead an idea of a hero written on Possible Updates for Bug Heroes. I, K-leb25, am writing it up in full detail. His alt is Dragonfly, the Chomper. Description: Millipede loves to eat, like any classic millipede or centipede. So, he strives to create contraptions to help with collecting food. He is long, so can find it hard to dodge but does have great speed and health. With his Dual Laser Pistols, which do 10 damage, fire every half a sec and pierce all armour, he can deal with any enemy (from numerous groups to armoured brutes). His obsession with food makes him...edgy and uneasy to be near, especially when food is in his presence. With 680 health, Ladybug's armour and Spider's speed, he can be quite the millipede! Here are his level-up skills: Health (increases max by 50 and heals by 100), Speed, Workmanship and Feast (increases the chance of his kills will dropping food). His Laser Pistols have the in-game description of, "Quick firing and armour piercing, yet with weak damage." They can be upgraded to an Auto-Laser, which fires every 0.25 secs (i.e. four rounds every second), yet he carries only one, leaving only two bullets being fired at a time. A description of, " The Auto-Laser pretty much kills them itself!" makes it seem like a great weapon, though. Then, with the Tri-Laser upgrade, he will fire three lasers at the same time in random spreads. "Three lasers meaning three times the death and more chance of food!" When you choose him, he either says, "Got Food?" or "Hey, I'm snacking!" or "Lets collect some!" When he kills someone, he has the chance to say, "You've got food, right?" or "Feel the wrath of my many legs!" Abilities: Segment Slap: '''Millipede lifts up his rear part of the body and slams it on the chosen area. The AoE is large and the slam creates such a sound shockwave, that all small and medium enemies hit get heavily knocked back and stunned for 7 secs. Large enemies don't have this effect, but all enemies do get damaged by 150. Costs 600 and has a cooldown of 60 secs. '''Cultivator: This guy loves food, so why not have a cultivator? It's the exact same to Termite's, except costs 100 to place. Collector-Matic: Use in battle for all food nearby to be automatically collected by the hero. This for quick circomstances when the food stash is at stake! Costs 800 and has a cooldown of 90 secs. Unspeakable: Millipede has eaten too much! Use in battle for him to...ahhh...barf on his enemies. It's so gross, it's unspeakable to both the enemies and the Bug Heroes. The enemies hit are stuck to the ground and unable to do anything for 10 secs, as well as receiving 15 damage every second for 5 secs. Millipede takes 3 secs to recover after...ehh...you know... Aim well so that there aren't too many enemies whom are still attacking you while you can't. Costs 800 and has a cooldown of 45 secs. By the way, I'm not being serious with the "...ehh" stuff. It's just for the act! Food Shielder: Placed for 100, this turret generates a medium-sized shield which protects all food in it from disappearing. Even a Devourer can't break its shield! Food may still spawn in the shield. Costs 600 and has a cooldown of 150 secs. Food Sucker: A turret that can be placed for the cost of 150. It sucks in food nearby, eventually collecting it without you needing to. Your heroes can walk near it later on to collect the food it has stored. This turret is also useful for storing food that you don't have room for. Costs 800 and has a cooldown of 180 secs. Unlockable. Category:Made-Up Content